


Submission

by Welsper



Category: DearS
Genre: Devotion, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: Does he even want to be a master?Nonaka isn't sure what to make of all this.
Relationships: Nonaka Hirofumi/Xaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Submission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose Argent (roseargent)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseargent/gifts).



“I told you already, quit following me everywhere!” Nonaka shouted over his shoulder, but still Xaki loomed behind him. It had been months since some of the DearS had left the Earth, but Xaki was still at his side. Nothing Nonaka did or said made him leave his side.

Now he kind of understood Takeya. It was odd, to have someone so attached to you.

Wait, if Xaki and him were like Ren-chan and Takeya, then… no, no. Xaki was not a cute girl! Couldn’t have one of those DearS come after him like that? Instead it had to be this huge guy, wearing barely anything, always with that gloomy face of his… Nonaka wondered what Xaki looked like when he smiled. He felt the blush creep on his face.

“Are you alright?”

Xaki leaned closer. Nonaka almost felt his heart jump on his chest.

“I’m fine! If you weren’t here all the time...”

“My duty to protect you…”

“This is Japan! It’s safe here. What do you even need to protect me from?”

“All that would come after you.”

“Well, no one is coming after me! Certainly not any cute girls, with you always hovering around me… Now quit it! Don’t come so close!” Nonaka startled back from the massive body looming next to him. Xaki hardly wore anything, and he could feel the heat radiating from his skin. He gulped when he saw muscles move beneath them, thinking of the strength they had… The strength that Xaki offered him. To do with as he pleased.

Nonaka shook his head.

“Is everything fine, master?”

“Don’t call me that! I… I haven’t agreed to this! This is too odd,” Nonaka muttered and turned. “Don’t follow me! I mean it!”

“Is that an order?”

Nonaka thought about it for a moment. To order someone like he was a slave… it didn’t feel right. But if Xaki left him alone, then maybe he would find something else to do? Didn’t DearS do anything else? Xaki should go back to protecting that DearS Queen. That’s what she was, right? He should get orders from her. Maybe Nonaka would go visit her if this kept up… he hadn’t even agreed to be Xaki’s homestay and yet there he was all the time!

“Yes! That’s an order! I need a break from you!”

And Nonaka turned and ran. As far as his legs could carry him through dimly lit streets. He didn’t even know where he was running.

He was out of breath when he stopped. This place was… He hadn’t been here in so long.

It was where all the DearS had gathered after waking up. And then lots of them had just left like that. Nonaka wondered where they were right now. Did they find a new planet? Were they having fun in some other school out there now? Were Ren and Miu still competing for Takeya? Nonaka hoped they were happy.

“It’s lovely here, isn’t it?”

That voice…

Fina smiled at him, her hands folded in front of her dress.

“Do you come here sometimes because you miss your friends too? I do, too… I wonder why… We DearS were not supposed to be so attached to anything but our masters, and yet I come here because I long to see them all again. Even though there is no need for two Gatekeepers, I wonder how little Io is. Will I ever see her again? And Ren and Takeya too...”

“Eh, that guy will be alright,” Nonaka said with a shrug. “He’s always winged it. And Ren-chan is with him, isn’t she? Whatever is out there… they’ll make it, together. They belong together, don’t they? With that thing you do...”

“It is true… A DearS is most happy when they are with their master. It is how we were made. How we live.”

“But Ren and Takeya were different, right? Everyone heard… they… they love each other,” Nonaka said, clutching his shirt in his hand.

“I still do not understand it myself… perhaps I never will. But with Ren as the Gate changing us DearS, perhaps all of us will understand each other better. And wouldn’t that be wonderful? If everyone could accept us DearS, for all we desire is to be wanted… If we could want in return, then would you not think us so strange?” Fina asked him a smile.

“I don’t think you’re strange!” Nonaka quickly said. “It’s just… how can you really know if you want to be with someone if living to serve is how you were made? If living to please is all you truly want?”

Fina chuckled quietly.

“But is it not the same with you? Do you not want to be loved and cherished and accepted for who you are? Then for us, is it truly wrong to want to forever be with our most important person? To want to make them happy?”

She looked up into that vast sky and once Nonaka had thought it was empty and cold up there, but there must be so much up there he didn’t know. There were people flying among the stars, on far away planets, living and loving and if he was true to himself, Nonaka was happy that with the DearS, something of it had come to him. Someone…

“For us DearS, the gift is the most treasured feeling of all… will you not accept it?” Fina held a hand over her own chest, a pained look on her face. “I would not want to see any of my community suffer as he suffers now. Please, Hiro-kun.”

“He’s suffering?!” Nonaka felt a sharp pain at that. How could he have forgotten?! Xaki had been so ill during that time when the media had stoked the hatred towards the DearS… He had been burning up. Nonaka had been so scared that night. And now Nonaka turning him away was doing it to him again?

“I… I have to go!” Nonaka turned on his heels and started running again. But this time, not away. There was someone waiting for him! “Thank you, Fina-chan!”

“Xaki! Where are you?”

Nonaka had traced his steps back to where he had left Xaki, but the DearS wasn’t there anymore. Something gripped Nonaka’s heart painfully. All this time he had told him to leave, to go away, find something else to do… what if he had really listened? Because Nonaka had thrown something precious away? What if he was in pain somewhere and Nonaka wouldn’t find him in time…

Nonaka’s eyes widened as he remembered where he had first met Xaki. That pier! The way Xaki had looked at him back then… after that, he had never left Nonaka’s side again. Maybe he was there!

“Xaki...”

Moonlight shone on Xaki’s slumped form. The gentle waves of the ocean reflected the light of the stars and Nonaka had never seen anything more otherworldly or more beautiful.

“You… don’t want me? You don’t want the gift?” Xaki asked quietly. Nonaka shook his head. It was fine if Xaki was the way he was… it was fine that he was an alien. A man.

Nonaka sank to his knees behind Xaki’s broad form and hugged him from behind. He laid his head on his shoulder.

“I won’t send you away again,” he said. “So let’s go home, Xaki. Our home.”

“Yes,” Xaki breathed.

* * *

Nonaka hummed silently as he was stirring the coffee. Usually he only made this for pretty girls to enjoy witth. He blushed a little. But it was alright now, wasn’t it? To share something like this with Xaki. Nonaka was curious too…

“Here,” he said and handed Xaki his cup. He took it carefully and their hands brushed for a moment. Xaki’s were so large… Nonaka sat down and they drank in silence. It was usually like that unless Nonaka spoke. Xaki never had much to say, a silent, brooding guardian at his side. Most of the DearS were so loud and cheery, always a smile on their lips. Even if DearS were made the way they are, they were individuals, just like humans. They all had their own hopes and dreams and if being by his side was what Xaki wanted, then maybe Nonaka could let himself admit what he wanted, too.

When he stood up to clean, Xaki stilled him with a hand on his wrist.

“I should… do this for my master, I think,” Xaki said and took the cups.

“You don’t even know how the dishwasher works,” Nonaka said with a smile and went with him to the kitchen. It wasn’t much after graduating high school, but it was his.

And Xaki’s.

“And listen… I don’t need a servant, okay? I’m fine with this,” Nonaka said and put the cups away.

“Then what do you want, master?”

Nonaka closed the dishwasher door and was silent. What did he want? With girls, he knew, but this… this feeling he had. It was nothing he had ever experienced before. When Xaki looked at him like that, staring like that, it made Nonaka’s breath come short and his heart beat faster. And he had tried to tell himself it was annoyance at first, maybe even fear, but it wasn’t, was it?

“I don’t know. I just… I want you to stay,” Nonaka said quietly.

“When you call me master, I...” Nonaka looked on the floor. Was this really right? “I think it makes me happy. Whenever Ren-chan called Takeya that, I… I was jealous. Not because I wanted to be someone’s master. It was because I wanted someone to look at me like that. I wanted someone to love me that much.”

Nonaka reached out slowly and put a hand on Xaki’s chest. It was warm. He could feel a steady heartbeat under heavy muscles and swallowed. DearS couldn’t live without someone loving them. This heart, it beat for him. Was it okay to accept something like this? Was it okay for someone like him?

Xaki made that choice for the both of them. He wanted this man, he had never wanted anything more. From the moment he had seen him on that pier, he knew.

A broad hand covered Nonaka’s and held it to his chest. Xaki didn’t say much, and he smiled even less, and he knew that’s how humans showed a lot of their emotions, but Nonaka understood. His eyes closed when Xaki leaned down and kissed him.

“Is this alright?” Xaki asked as he drew back.

“Huh? Why wouldn’t it...” Nonaka moaned quietly as Xaki leaned in for another kiss. His hands were gripped tightly in the leather shirt, holding on as if for dear life as he explored Xaki’s warm mouth with his tongue. It felt so different… he had never felt like that when kissing anyone. It was just for chasing pleasure and distraction and validation, and he had gotten those, but with Xaki… Xaki looked at him like he was the only thing that mattered.

“Only Sheep get taught how to do sleep service. If you do not want me as a Biter, I… I am not sure how to,” Xaki said and drew Nonaka closer. Nonaka gasped out as he was pressed against Xaki’s solid form. Xaki had easily carried around him and Takeya, he had that absurd strength and speed the DearS had and yet Nonaka felt so safe.

Because that strength belonged to him. Because Xaki wanted to give it to him.

“Then let’s figure it out together,” Nonaka breathed. He took Xaki’s hand and led him back to the bedroom. Xaki followed easily, so easily. Nonaka felt his heart beat in his throat and he tried to calm himself but it wouldn’t work. Why was it so different with him?

“I want to serve you, master,” Xaki said quietly and Nonaka moaned as he felt his cock throb at that.

Nonaka reached out and pulled Xaki down to his knees by his collar. Xaki sank down immediately and Nonaka rested his hands on Xaki’s shoulders, tracing the connectors there. That was what connected them to their pods, wasn’t it? DearS were so odd, honestly…

“Let me see you,” he said and he wasn’t sure if it sounded like an order or even was one but Xaki still obeyed. The clothing vanished back into his collar and Nonaka could feel heat pool in his belly from the sight. His fingers traced over collarbones and string shoulders, down thick biceps. He could hear Xaki gasp and his own breath came short.

Xaki pressed his mouth to the stiff shape of Nonaka’s cock in his trousers and Nonaka gasped out.

“If you don’t want to,” he started and his thoughts trailed off as Xaki mouthed his cock through the fabric.

“I do,” Xaki said and Nonaka sank down to the floor with him. Xaki’s hands on him were broad and warm and he whimpered for the touch. He was not just some oaf then… He undressed Nonaka carefully, gently, setting aside piece after piece of clothing.

“Show me how much you want me?” Nonaka said, his voice shaking.

“Yes,” Xaki said, need in his voice, and Nonaka moaned as hot lips placed wet kisses down his neck and chest and wrapped themselves around the head of his hard cock.

“Fuck,” Nonaka cursed and buried his hands in Xaki’s hair, gripping it tightly as Xaki licked a broad stripe down his cock and then swallowed him down. The hard flesh tasted as lovely as nothing else ever had to Xaki, not even the food on the homeworld they didn’t make here. Because it was his master and he wanted him more than anything and Nonaka was willing to give this to him.

“Wait,” Nonaka said, panting and pulled Xaki up. “I want to… I want to feel you,” he said and brushed his fingers over Xaki’s swollen lips. Xaki opened them, sucked on them, and Nonaka moaned for the sight. Xaki may not know as much about sleep service as a Sheep would, but what Nonaka wanted, as a man… he would give it to him.

Xaki moaned quietly as Nonaka pressed a finger into him, opening him up for the cock he was craving so badly for. To be so close to him… it was the most wonderful thing for a DearS. He never thought he would find something like this, as a Biter. To be given the gift… He would treasure it forever.

“Does that feel good?” Nonaka asked, eyes wide and glassy with lust. Xaki could feel his desire, as if it was his own. This ability, it had brought him so much pain… had nearly killed them when the humans turned on them. But now, it filled Xaki with warmth, with joy, with longing.

With love.

“Yes,” he breathed, pushing his hips down onto the finger, demanding more pressure. “Please, give me more,” he begged and Nonaka slipped another finger into him.

“Please take me,” Xaki begged, his cock hard and heavy beneath his legs as he fucked himself on Nonaka’s fingers.

“Yes,” Nonaka breathed and put a hand on his own cock to steady it. They both moaned together, low voices thick with lust as Xaki sank down on his cock. He savored every inch as it filled him.

“God, you’re heavy,” Nonaka laughed and his breath came out shaky. Nonaka’s hands were on Xaki’s hips, tracing the muscle and bone. They looked to small there, compared to the massive man on top of him. But it felt so right.

“Should I stop, master?”

“No! No...”

They moved together slowly, moaning as Nonaka’s cock slipped deep. They were rocking their hips together, trying, learning, molding together until they were both gasping and panting.

Their hands found each other, fingers winding together as they moved as one. Xaki came with a low whine as Nonaka spilled in him.

“Thank you, master,” he breathed.

Their slowly calming breathing was the only sound in the small room as they laid next to one another. Nonaka still hadn’t let go of Xaki’s hand.

“I’m glad you didn’t go,” Nonaka said finally and smiled at him. His hand on Xaki’s cheek was warm and gentle as he leaned forward and kissed him.

“Stay with me forever.”

And so Xaki did.


End file.
